Equal Opportunity PG
by infie
Summary: Alec is in heat. PG version.


Equal Opportunity PG - Infie 

Disclaimer: If they follow me home, can I keep them? How about just one?

A/N: Since ff.net decided to remove the R *cough*NC-17*cough* version of E-O, here's the PG version of this story.

A/N: Originally, I was going to make this tongue in cheek, like "Alec walks into the bar. He is in heat. Biggs yells at Max, so Max has them arrested. Max and Alec get busy, and Max likes it. The End.", but then I found that most of this one was pretty safe. So, what the hell. Might as well stay true to the vision.

Equal Opportunity-PG 

* * *

-infie 

* * *

Crash was hopping as usual as Max and OC sauntered in, with a low level of humming voices permeating every corner. Max smiled at the bartender, who had a pitcher of beer and cups ready for them. A regular night at Crash. They snagged a table near the pool tables, where they could see that Sketchy was getting his ass kicked again, by Biggs this time.

"... and so, I'm like, you are such a jerk, if you don't want to sign, then no package for you, jerk..." Max broke off as she saw Original Cindy's eyes look past her towards the door and widen appreciatively. OC's lips pursed in a silent whistle. "Hey, are you following me here?"

Original Cindy shook her head slowly, eyes still on something over Max's shoulder. "I thought the straight honeys would go for him all Heathcliffe-like, but _this_... Christ, Boo, yo boy looks some hot tonight. Hell, I might consider switching sides for an hour or so." She paused, considering. "Or longer..."

Max shook her hair out of her eyes as she turned to look, "He is _not_ my boy!" springing automatically to her lips. The last word fell off as she caught sight of Alec stalking smoothly down the stairs to the bar. "What the hell?"

Always a pleasure to look at (Max admitted to herself in a very private part of her brain), Alec tonight looked different. He moved gracefully, as always, but tonight the air around him seemed alive on its own, as if his energy was radiating on the very edge of visibility. His vitality shone from him, and when he flashed a sensual smile at a passing blonde, both Max and Cindy audibly caught their breath.

"Hey girls." Biggs snagged the pitcher of beer expertly, pouring himself a glass in one smooth motion. "What's up?" He followed their looks to see Alec order himself a scotch. "Oh. Shit."

"Biggs." Max muttered cautiously, not believing her eyes. "Biggs, if I didn't know better, I'd say.."

"Alec's in heat. Or damned close to it." Biggs stated flatly, setting his beer down harder than necessary. He surveyed the bar quickly as Alec gave a rippling laugh at something the bartender said, noting the feminine heads (and some masculine) that turned at the sound. He swore again. "We are all so screwed."

"Uh, men don't go into heat, my friend." Original Cindy tore her gaze from Alec to look at Biggs skeptically.

"What can I say?" Biggs looked back at her levelly, no humour in his eyes at all. "Manticore was an equal opportunity hellhole."

OC shook her head skeptically. "I don't think so, friend. Even I know only female cats go into heat."

Biggs laughed bitterly. "Oh, that's true... of felines." Original Cindy raised an eyebrow quizzically. "It's called a cocktail cause we've got a big mix. Lots of male animals have hormonal cycles. I've always leaned towards the pachyderm as the culprit myself."

"Elephant? Alec's in heat because he's got **_elephant_** DNA?" Original Cindy could barely believe her ears.

Biggs nodded slowly. "It's called musth. Still, like I said, pachyderm is just a theory. Either way, it happens less frequently for us, but it's just as real."

Max shrugged and took another pull on her drink to wet her suddenly dry throat, gaze still on Alec. "So what. He'll grab some willing body, and give her a good time for a few hours, then kick her out. Sounds like every other night in his life."

Biggs grabbed her wrist and squeezed hard, making her look at him. She recoiled slightly from the rage in his face, then straightened defiantly. "What?" 

"You really have no idea, do you? You and your little brothers never together during mating season, Max? Or are you just so cold that heat never touched your precious little self?" Biggs was shaking slightly in his vehemence, and Original Cindy edged away slightly to give Max some room in case they came to violence. "We aren't actually animals, Max. Do you really think that your gender matters when it comes to wanting to have a choice?"

Max twisted away angrily. "Oh, please, Biggs. Give me a break. Alec is practically synonymous with slut."

Biggs compressed his lips, even angrier. "He might sleep around, but he's hardly a slut. More importantly, Alec has never willing hurt someone during sex in his life. You know what heat means. You know what the loss of control is like. You also know how powerful he is. If he goes with a normal, he could kill her."

"So, tie him up. Stick him in a room somewhere." Max shook her head indifferently. "If he tries to leave with someone, I'll just kick his ass."

Biggs shook her. "Alec wasn't the champion at Manticore his whole life because he can't take a punch, Max. He could take all of us like we weren't even here if he wanted to. And let me tell you, soon, he won't be able to stop himself." 

Max stared at him silently, and a cheery voice behind them spoke up. "Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" Alec hesitated as he picked up on the brimming tension at the table. "Whoa. Is it something I said?"

Biggs took Alec's arm roughly, getting a startled look. "What the holy hell are you doing, Alec? You should know better than this! Go home, lock the doors, take a couple of hundred sleeping pills, and wait this out."

Alec looked at him as though he'd gone out of his mind. "What? I'm just looking for a little action, buddy." he smiled. "The soft and smooth type, if you get my drift." His grin broadened as he saw the longing glances being sent his way.

Max rolled her eyes, and leaned past him to retrieve the forgotten pitcher of beer. "You're looking..." she broke off as his nearness registered, a whiff of his clean, uniquely Alec scent wafted past her nose. "In exactly the right spot." she finished, licking her lips invitingly and wiggling on her chair.

Alec stared at her, entranced. "That's it!" Biggs announced firmly, dragging Alec protestingly back towards the stairs. "We're leaving."

Original Cindy held on to Max when she would have followed. "Not you, Boo. _You're_ staying."

* * *

The next day at Jam Pony was business as usual. Max watched the door, her concern growing as time passed and neither Biggs or Alec arrived. Finally, as she was preparing to head out on her fourth 'bip bip bip' of the day, Biggs appeared at the door. 

"Nice to see you finally showed up, buddy. Next time don't bother coming back." Normal called as Biggs headed to the lockers. Biggs just flapped his hand at Normal and continued to the bench.

"Nice cast, Biggs." Max gestured to the black cast Biggs was sporting on his left wrist. 

"Yeah, well. Could been my neck. I got lucky, Max. I need your help." 

"What's up?" Instantly Max was concerned. 

"The cops picked us as we were heading out of Crash last night." Biggs gave a ragged breath. "I got away, but they have Alec. And he's got less than 12 hours before he becomes uncontrollable."

Max was on her feet instantly, striding towards the door. Biggs followed. "What are you planning, Max?"

"No problem, Biggs." Max straightened her back and stuck her nose in the air in a haughty posture. "Whitney Mann, Public Defender's Office, at your service."

* * *

Alec strode into his apartment, pointedly ignoring Max as she followed him in and closed the door.

"Hey, you could at least say 'Thank You.'" she muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Thank you." he growled tightly. "Now, get out."

"It's not *my* fault the guard was gay, Alec. Though you did look cute trying to get away from him without doing damage."

Alec whirled, stopping with only inches between them, breathing heavily. "This is not funny, Max." he gritted. "This is not funny at all."

Max stared into his angry hazel eyes only inches away. "I dunno." she said, inhaling him in deeply, almost purring with amusement. "Pretty funny from here." Her own breath quickened as she smelled his warm scent.

Alec stared a fraction longer, then threw himself away from her desperately. "Get out of here, Max. You don't know what you're doing."

Max watched him hungrily. "Sure I do. That's why I had you arrested."

Alec froze, then turned slowly, with dawning fury. "You... you..." he spluttered.

"Damn straight. If you're gonna be kickin it with anyone during this, it better be someone who can..." she paused deliberately "... take some punishment." 

Alec closed his eyes, feeling the anger rise like a tide, fighting it down. "I don't want to hurt you, Max. I wouldn't be able to control myself. It could be..." it was his turn to search for the right word. "... intense." He clenched his fists to keep from reaching out to her.

Max had a vivid flash of Alec. Alec groaned. "Sweet Jesus, Max. Get out of here. I'm losing it here."

Max turned toward the door, took three steps, and locked it firmly. "Sorry, Alec. I want to be here." She turned back to him, opening her mouth to say more. 

Max and Alec got busy.

Max closed her eyes in weary satisfaction as Alec gently placed her back on the floor. "I'm glad I had you arrested." she muttered as she snuggled into his chest, still heaving from exertion. 

Alec sighed. "I wish I hadn't taken the medication that supresses heat in X-5s." he said contemplatively. "If I'd known you were interested, I'd have given you the whole deal."

Max froze. "That wasn't the whole deal?"

Alec smiled against her skin, where he was licking a bead of sweat off of her shoulder. "No, Max. Compared to a male X5 in full heat, that was merely a.." he paused "...quickie."

Max flushed as desire rolled through her again {sweet jesus, _that_ was a quickie?}, then went stiff with anger. "You were faking it, when we first got here? What about the guard?"

Alec laughed. "No, I wasn't faking it. But I did manage to get my hands on some hormones while I was in jail, from a transvestite trying to go girlie. It takes a while to work, but it does take a lot of the edge off. Full heat is a bit more... primitive. You'd love it." He captured her mouth with his. 

Max opened dreamy eyes. "I will love it." she said.

{END} 

* * *


End file.
